


Love Out Loud

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to love me a little louder today"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Out Loud

John doesn't need to ask what happened, he can see the pain in her eyes, her limp is clear and he moves to pick her up, carrying her to bed and cradling her against him, seeking nothing but a simple kiss. She shivers, curls closer into him, emitting a low whine of pain and sighing. 

"I'm an idiot."

"No... well, maybe... but you are my idiot."

Kate looks at him with something close to hurt, noting the teasing smirk on his face and actively thumping him on the chest. 

"Git."

"Your git."

"Yeah, my git..."

She can't help but smile when he pulls her closer. 

"One of those love out loud days?"

"Oh god, yes please..."

His smile is soft as he kisses her again, curling her into him and all but whispering ' _Mine_ '.


End file.
